Love on the Hospital Roof
by Lexiconiful
Summary: A direct continuation of the magical roof scene from 'The Wings of Revolution' between Kasahara and Dojo and scenes from the beginning of their relationship. Pure happy fluff. T for future events.


I do not own Library Wars: The Wings of Revolution or Love Hate or it's characters.

Kasahara sat in shock, eyes wide open as Instructor Dojo kissed her.

He pulled back slightly with a sigh and scowled. "Close your eyes," he growled, albeit softly.

She just stared at him, her hand reaching up to touch the face mere inches from her own. "B-but your eyes were open when I...," her breath hitched as he leaned into her hand. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Does this mean you...?"

"Sergeant Kasahara!"

Her back snapped straight in reflex. "Sir!"

"Close your eyes!"

Her eyes shut tight at his 'instructor' voice and her hand even moved to salute, but he grabbed it, holding it in place as one of his crutches fell to the ground. He kissed her again and this time her shock quickly gave way to joy. She even kissed him back, dropping his insignia as her other hand slid around his neck.

He drew back once more, shifting a little to keep his balance on one crutch and one foot, then smiled as he saw that her eyes were still closed. He touched his forehead to hers and felt her hand tighten on his neck. "You are not allowed to not visit me in the hospital. Understand?"

Kasahara sniffed. "Are you planning on being in the hospital a lot, sir?" She squeezed her eyes tight, but the tears started to slowly come. He let go of her hand to wipe them away, but that only spurred more. "You were so hurt and everything seemed so hopeless," she babbled, hiding her face in his shoulder. "It was the wrong time to tell you my feelings." She sniffed again as he patted her head. "I thought maybe you would forget with the blood loss and all."

He'd held before while she cried, but this time he could finally do what he'd always wanted to do in this situation. He nuzzled her hair while she cried into his shoulder. "It was just what I needed. In fact it...shit!"

At his words Kasahara has thrown her arms around his neck, and leaning over as he was, it was enough to throw him off balance, pulling him forward.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

He sat himself up from his sprawl over the stone bench, expecting to see a squished Kasahara underneath him. Instead, he was met with a pair of extremely long and shapely legs sticking up in the air from the other side of the bench. He shook his head. Her reflexes were something else. "Are you okay?"

She blinked up a Dojo's face as he leaned over to offer a hand, then scrambled up on her knees with a gasp. "Are you okay?" She shot back, patting his legs, his arms, anything she could reach. "I'm so sorry...is your leg okay? Did your stitches open? I should get a nurse..."

He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from jumping up. "I'm fine." He brushed a hand through her hair just because. "You?"

She sat back, seiza-style, and blushed as she stared at her hands. "I'm fine," she whispered.

His leg actually throbbed a bit, but no way was he interrupting this moment. "It was," he continued after clearing his throat, "exactly what I needed to hear right then. I wasn't going anywhere after you gave me that to look forward to." This time he reached out and touched her, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his. "It was the last thing on my mind before I passed out," her lip quivered at that. "And it was the first thing on my mind when I woke up in the hospital."

Dojo took a calm, deep breath and leaned down to where their noses almost met. "Where you forgot me!" he finished on a healthy yell.

She sat up on her knees and pointed her finger in his face. "I didn't forget you! I knew the minute you woke up! I know what you have for breakfast every morning! I know that that hussy of a nurse, Mina-Chan, keeps offering to shave you!"

He scowled so that he wouldn't smile. "That's just Shibazaki's information network. Why did you wait so long to come?"

Kasahara looked away and bounced her fingertips against each other. "I came today, right."

"And told me you loved me." Gah. Her blushes were so adorable. "Again, why wait?"

"I've never confessed to anyone before, okay!" Her hands covered her face as she tried to will herself out of existence. "Also, my first kiss was forcing it on an injured man while crying all over him! You might not have remembered, or you might have accepted my confession just out of pity."

He raised a finger. "You hadn't confessed yet," he reminded her. "You just told me you were going to."

"W-well, um," she stuttered at the reminder, crossing her arms defensively. She still wasn't used to him smiling at her. Especially that way. "Any way, you haven't responded yet!" She left off the 'so there', but it was definitely implied.

"I... think I did, but we're librarians. Let's use words. So," he cleared his throat and sat military straight, "you're right. Tell me again and I'll give you an answer."

Kasahara blushed to the roots of her hair even as her heart beat a happy tattoo. He wasn't going make any of this easy after she's made him wait so long. She opened her mouth to protest, then she really looked at him. She started to smile. He may be torturing her (a little), but she saw his happiness and his answer on his face.

She gave a little cough and sat back on her knees, her back straight as she looked at her real-life, battered, better-than-any-fantasy, prince. She bowed. "Atsushi Dojo-San!"

"Kasahara Iku-San," he acknowledged with an equally formal nod.

"I apologize for my tardiness." She sat up from the bow and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you, sir. Would accept my feelings?"

He gazed at her for a moment. Noting the blush that covered her entire face and ever her ears, the humor, and mostly the sincerity as she kneeled on the ground in front of him. She looked ridiculous and so very cute. And she was all his.

Finally.

"I accept your feelings." He bowed back to her, hands on his knees. "And I return them." He sat up and, even knowing that his face was as red as hers, he held her gaze as he held out his hand. "I love you, Kasahara."

She took his hand and let him draw her up until she was kneeling right in front of him, then he pulled her forward into his arms. "I love you, Dojo," she told him again, wiping the tears that had come at his words away on his shirt as she wrapped her arms around his chest. She sighed with happiness when he all but wrapped himself around her and squeezed her tight. "Now what?" she asked, drawing in a deep breath as she nuzzled his collar.

She missed his mumbled reply, so she raised her head as he did the same. "What?"

"I said, this time," he cupped the back of her head and bent his head until he whispered against her lips, "try not to pull me over."

To be continued…

Yay a new story! Please review if you have a moment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
